Thirteen
by Morivanim
Summary: Maybe thirteen really is an unlucky number. HP/SS


It was thirteen years to the day.

"Thirteen years of lies." was all he could think.

In the past 15 years Harry Potter had graduated from Hogwarts, defeated a dark lord, broken the one year curse as Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts and had begun his strange new version of a family. The graduation had happened 15 years ago, the defeat 14, and the curse only 6 months ago. The family however was 13 years.

Thirteen years ago, to the day, Harry Potter walked down a long snow covered path, and had been given away by Mr. Weasley to the love of his life, Severus Snape.

Their marriage had been much like their wedding, nothing overly romantic, no spontaneous weekends away or daily declarations of love. They loved each other and they both knew it, and that was all that mattered. They did have one romantic tradition however, every year on their anniversary they met at Café DeLun, a small restaurant in downtown London that they both loved. Which was why Harry sat outside Café DeLun for the thirteenth year in a row, only this time without his husband. He had been standing outside in the snow for two hours now in the freezing cold, he didn't know why he was still hoping that Severus would show up, it was obvious that he no longer cared.

In the weeks leading up to their anniversary Severus had been more distant than usual, he had been staying out at odd hours, making mysterious fire calls that he would deny later, and he hadn't been in the mood at all. Ron who still didn't care much for the once greasy git but accepted their relationship had jokingly commented that maybe Severus was cheating on him. Unfortunately that comment had stuck with Harry and tonight all of Harry's suspicions had been confirmed. With tears beginning to form in his eyes Harry hugged his jacket closer to him and turned to walk back to the apparition point down the street.

"Mr. Potter?" a man yelled out running around the corner.

Harry stopped and turned around "Yes?" he asked, not bothering to mention his name was now Potter-Snape, he had long ago figured out that no matter how hard he tried people would still see him as Harry Potter, even if he had legally changed his name. Besides after tonight he wasn't sure how much longer he would be a Snape.

"This is for you" the man said when he caught up, handing Harry a letter.

"Thanks." Harry said getting ready to pocket the letter to read later.

"Sir I have specific instuructions that you read the letter immediately and then come with me." The man wasn't much younger than Harry and didn't look threating but Harry Harryiuhnwefilbncesdinsdfgvoiujhedfvo; had been stalked and plotted against for most of his life so he quickly cast a spell to check and make everything was ok and then opened the letter.

'Harry,

This is Dominic, go with him.

~S.P-S"

Harry was furious. How dare he, how dare he stand him up and then send a note that didn't even have the curtousey to appologise in. Harry was tempted to just leave Dominic and go home himself. Harry looked up at Dominic.

"Where are you going to take me?" Harry asked.

"All I am allowed to tell you is that I'm your ride home."the young man said.

"Home huh?" Harry muttered. Harry was truly in no state to be apparating, there was no way he could concentrate when he was this angry and upset, besides if he went with dominic he would have more time to think nof the horrible things he was going to do to Severus when he got back.

"Lead the way" Harry said and followed Dominic into a back alley way.

In the alley was a little black town car that, if Harry had known anthing about cars would have realized was very expensive. Dominic opened the backseat door and let Harry in. He then walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. The drive was completely silent Harry was plotting revenge, and Dominic was under contract not to say anything.

When the car finally stopped and Dominic let Harry out of the car it took a few moments for Harry to realize that the dirt road he was on did not lead to Hogwarts castle. Unfortunately before Harry realized it, the car was long gone.

"Shit" Harry cursed, he knew he shouldn't have gone with that kid. Harry looked around and saw a dark forest all around him. On one end of the road more darkness, on the other he thought he saw a faint light. Deciding to take what he hoped to be the lesser of two evils Harry headed toward the light. The walk wasn't as far as he thought it would be and he soon realized why the light was so faint. When Harry reached the end of the road he found himself at a clearing that had been cleared of all the recent snow and directly in the center of the clearing was a table set for two and off to the right of the table was a small fire pit with a blanket wide enough for two. The area was decorated with faeries and an assortment of flowers that were obviously brought in. There was also an outdoor heating charm on the area that made it pleasantly warm.

The snapping of a twig from behind him brought Harry out of his observations. He quickly turned around and found Severus standing behind him. In his hands he held a small bouquet of Harry's favorite flowers.

It took Harry a moment to make the connection between the beautiful clearinf and Severus standing behind him. "Is this for me?" He asked when it finally clicked.

Severus didn't say anything he just handed Harry he flowers and led him into the clearing. Once he and Harry were standing by the table Severus waved his wand and music began to fill the area.

Thank you  
For being everything you always are  
For being there like no one else  
You know my heart  
Do you realize what you've done for me

Severus then conjured a vase and took the flowers back from Harry and placed them in the vase. He then took Harry's hand and waist and began to sway with him.

You made me see that love is worth believing in  
I want to thank you for being  
The one thing i can count on in my life  
For always giving more than you have to give  
I love you for everything you do  
I just want to say thank you  
I want to give you all you've givin me  
From the sweetest gifts down to the little things  
Anything you i am i'll be loving you until forever and...  
I want to thank you for being  
The one thing i can count on in my life  
Foralways giving more than you have to give  
I love you for everything you do  
I just want to say thank you

Harry had forgotten all about how he had been waiting in the snow alone just minutes before. He couldn't believe that Severus who had no romantic bone in his body, had set all this up, it was so…unlike him.

From sunrise,to sunset  
You know.i'll do my best  
To say thank you thank you  
I want to thank you for being  
The one thing i can count on in my life  
For always giving more than you have to give  
I love you for everthing you do  
I just want to say thank you

As the song ended Severus cupped Harry's face and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"I can't believe you did all of this" Harry said when they parted.

"Neither can I"Severus said.

"Then why?" Harry asked.

"Because, I love you." Severus replied.

Harry smiled up at his husband and held him closer. They had yet to let go of each other as another song played.

"You're not dying are you?" Harry asked jokingly later that nightas they sat in front of the fire looking at the star.

"No, at least not yet."Severus said. "I still don't understand why you just can't accept that I did something romantic and be done with it."

"Alright, alright, I accept it" Harry paused "You know it would have been more romantic if you hadn't left me infront of the restaurant for two hours." Harry said.

" Yes well, that's too bad then." Severus said before being soundly shut up by Harry for the rest of the night.


End file.
